Timeline of Universe Delta
13,798 ± 0,037 BC Estimate: Universe Delta is born, although still tied to Universe Alpha and not diverged yet. 4555000000 BC Estimate: The Earth is formed. 180000000 BC Estimate: Pangea splits into two continents, Laurasia and Gondwana. 90000000 BC Estimate: The Indian subcontinent splits from Gondwana, becoming an island continent. 80000000 BC Estimate: Australia splits from Antarctica. 65000000 BC Estimate: A large meteorite hits the Earth, creating huge devestation. Many species go extinct, including the Dinosaur. 200000 BC Estimate: Homo Sapiens first appear in Africa. 1687 AD Isaac Newton develops the laws of motion and the law of universal gravitation, the basis for classical physics. 1868 AD DNA is discovered. 1871 AD December- Lewis Carroll publishes Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There ''as a sequel to ''Alice in Wonderland. It is one of the first mass-produced, popular books that makes the public to ponder about parallel univeres. 1903 AD December 17- The Wright Brothers make the first powered flight. 1916 AD Albert Einstein publishes his theory of general relativity. 1924 AD Edwin Hubble theorizes that the Milky Way Galaxy is just one of many galaxies. 1927 AD The idea that the universe began in a Big Bang is developed by Abbe George Lemaitre. 1939 AD September 1- The Nazis invade Poland. World War II begins. 1941 AD December 7- The Japanese attack the American fleet in Pearl Harbor, Hawaii. December 8- President Franklin Delano Roosevelt delivers his iconic 'infamy' speech, declaring war on the Axis Powers. 1945 AD May 7- The Nazi Empire of Germany officially surrenders to the Allies, bringing an end to the European Conflict of World War II. August 6- 'Little Boy' nuclear weapon is detonated by the United States on Hiroshima, Japan. August 9- 'Fat Man' nuclear weapon is detonated by the United States on Nagasaki, Japan. September 2- Japan formally surrenders to the allies, officially ending World War II. 1951 AD October 17 (ESTIMATED POINT OF DIVERGENCE)- The first rift is opened between universes by scientists of Universe Delta. This causes Universe Delta to diverge from not only its parent universe but from the multiverse itself in an event that would later be known as the Great Divergence. 1952 AD Impossible Laboratories is founded. 1956 AD January 20- Impossible Laboratories signs a contract to work with the Eisenhower administration and the National Advisory Committee for Aeronautics to develop space exploration technology. This later blooms into full-scale military contracting. September 3- With the help of Impossible Laboratories, the United States becomes the first country ever to send a satellite, Hermes I, into orbit around the Earth. This begins a heated space race between the US and the USSR, both desperately trying to put a man on the moon before the other. 1959 AD April 10- In response to the successive victories of Impossible Laboratories and the United States during the space race, the Soviet Union creates советские наук (Soviet Sciences), a government organization made up of the most powerful minds of the east. They intend to exceed the technological achievements of Impossible Laboratories. 1961 AD January 20- The original end date to the Impossible Laboratories military contract before alterations were made in 1957. 1963 AD January 3- Incident 22 1966 AD January- The first Impossible Laboratories facility on foreign soil, in Leon, Mexico, begins operation. November 17- Former residents of the land bought out by Impossible Laboratories to establish Impossible Laboratories Mexico start a riot. 1967 AD July 16- Impossible Laboratories discovers Universe A232. 1969 AD July 20- Neil Armstrong becomes the first human to walk the surface of the moon. The United States wins the Space Race. July 21- The Russian government, enraged by their loss, decomissions советские наук. советские наук never did achieve the secrets of travel to alternate universes. 1975 AD Impossible Laboratories breaks all ties with the United States military, becoming truly international. 1979 AD February 15- The Impossible Laboratories Australian Headquarters are established in Sydney, New South Wales, Australia, after much negotiation with the Australian government. December 23- Impossible Laboratories discovers Universe V45. 1983 AD June 21- The Impossible Laboratories Australia Branch Headquarters is re-established in Perth, following the destruction of the original facility in Sydney. 1985 AD March 6- Impossible Laboratories discovers Universe D1313. 1991 AD December 26- The Soviet Union collapses. 1994 AD December 2- Impossible Laboratories discovers Universe Z1969. 1997 AD December 28- Albert Langston dies during the attempted assassination of Zachary Harrison. This leads to Impossible Laboratories strengthening their security department and establishing the 'Shots Fired' Plan. 1999 AD Impossible Laboratories begins to unite the Earth's countries into one large republic. Some do so willingly, others are forced. December 1- Impossible Laboratories offers Russia a chance to join their union. The government agrees (55% said yes), but the people overwhelmingly disagree. December 24- Russia's government is overthrown. December 27- The Soviet Union is re-established. December 31- Russia, unwilling to conform to the new system, launches an ICBM at the Impossible Laboratories Headquarters in Kansas City. The bomb is taken down by the Impossible Laboratories security systems, but this event marks the beginning of the Great Mech War. December 31- The public panics over the Millennium Bug (also known as the Y2K Problem). 2003 AD July 2- Test 248532 2005 AD June 27- The first permenant modern Antarctic settlement (Tomek) is established. August 12- Man walks on Mars. 2007 AD June 18- Test 738976 2008 AD March 18- Russia, supplies exhausted to the breaking point, formally surrenders to Impossible Laboratories, ending the Great Mech War and bringing Russia into the union. Impossible Laboratories is remembered for not attacking at any point in the war, only defending their territory. 2017 AD September 10- Impossible Laboratories discovers Universe AA97442. 2275 AD The Earth's population reaches 40,000,000. The Earth's resources are stretched thin, and only 3% of the planet is still 'green'. Even the ocean is populated with settlements. Large spaceships are built, and man begins to colonize the stars.